Ranking and Stalking
by Hopeless27
Summary: Summer Vacation is right around the corner, and with it the school rankings, which means a lot of chaos for Hyoutei, to be sure. Also, what’s Hiyoshi up to? Hiyoshi x ?


**Rated:**** T**

**Summary****: Summer Vacation is right around the corner, and with it the school rankings. Also, what's Hiyoshi up to?**

**Pairings:****Atoji and Dirty**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** Je ne owneth pas PoT (yes that was Franglais, cuz I'm bored)**

* * *

_This is my list of stupid Hyoutei drabbles…._

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Ore-sama's journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Unhappy Information**_

_**Hospital Food**_

_**Help from Jirou**_

_**Reconcile and Resolve**_

_**Atobeism**_

_**Getting Out**_

_**Catching up aka BOS3**_

_**Daycare and Librarians**_

_**Special Buchou**_

_**Sesame Street**_

_**Necrophilia and Llamas**_

* * *

The day bore down on the regulars with a sun bleached sky and far above average temperatures. Not a cloud was seen in the sky as they trudged grudgingly after school, complaining just about anything and everything. The only thing that seemed to cheer them up slightly was the prospect of summer vacation. However, that wasn't too reassuring, certainly it was encouraging, but they did have to spend the rest of the summer practising. 

"Wait," Ohtori suddenly stopped, "Aren't our rankings posted in the main hall?"

"…Oh yeah!" Mukahi jumped up and down, "Yuushi, let's go see our rankings!"

Oshitari just shrugged and followed Mukahi over to the main hall.

The main hall was crowded, with many students either cheering, crying or waiting in anxiety. However, when they saw the tennis team approach, well more likely Atobe approach, they made way for them.

"EEK! Atobe-sama!" The fangirls squealed.

"Atobe-sama! Ganbatte!"

Atobe did his famous hair flick and walked towards the score board, the other seniors just rolled their eyes and followed, smiling at the various:

"Oshitari-sama!"

"Mukahi-sama!"

"Shishido-sama!"

"Akutagawa-sama!" Although there was less of those because Jirou was being dragged along asleep by Kabaji.

The second years (except Kabaji) were walking towards their ranking list posted on the other side of the main hall. Elbowing their way into the middle, they glanced enviously at the respect given to Atobe.

"Seems like Hyoutei's still the top academic school in Kantou," Ohtori remarked.

"Che," Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

Back to the other side of the hall where Atobe was gazing at the top of the board, searching for his own name.

Mukahi jumped up behind him to get a look, "Yay! I'm fourth, that's like, up by twenty!"

"More like a hundred and twenty," Atobe corrected.

"That took an insane amount of luck." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! What rank are you?" Mukahi sneered.

"I'm first?" Shishido almost gauged his eyes out, staring at the board.

Atobe fainted.

"ATOBE-SAMA!" The fangirls squealed.

"SUGOI! I'm third! SUGOI!" Jirou high-fived Mukahi, "Yatta!"

Oshitari fainted.

After three seconds or less, however, both of them sat up again at the same time and scrambled to see the second place.

"Atobe," Oshitari said, about to faint again.

"Oshitari," Atobe read, fanning himself.

They looked at each other, then at the board again, the fangirls held their breath.

"We tied… at second."

They both turned to Shishido, intending to kill but Shishido, being smart, had ran away to find Ohtori and Hiyoshi, taking Kabaji with him.

"SHISHIDO!" Forgetting about image, at least for a while, the two losers ran to the second year side.

"First," Hiyoshi said, turning away.

"Second, by two marks," Ohtori smiled at Shishido.

"Congrats," Shishido replied, shooting wary glances at Atobe and Oshitari who remembered about the fangirls and were now acting "cool" so to speak.

"Hey, where's Hiyoshi?" Mukahi asked, "he owes me money for thinking I'll be below 10 again."

"I don't know, he was there a minute ago." Ohtori looked around.

"He's walking outside," Jirou pointed to the figure of Hiyoshi walking out of the hall.

Mukahi jumped up to see, "Let's follow him!"

Not surprisingly, Shishido was the first one out, trying to stay away from Oshitari and Atobe. However, Oshitari and Atobe were too busy glaring daggers at each other to kill Shishido… at least for now.

"Look, he's heading out of the school!" Jirou peered from behind a wall.

"Here we are, following Hiyoshi Wakashi as he embarks a journey through Tokyo!" Mukahi announced in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Gakuto, knock it off." Oshitari said, annoyed.

"Maybe he's like those high school girls who go on dates with old men!" Mukahi said.

"Key word there being GIRLS! Hiyoshi is NOT a girl!" Shishido knocked Mukahi on the head.

"Yeah but… why else would he sneak away without telling us?"

"First of all, he's not sneaking, second of all, maybe he HAS a life, unlike you?"

"Oh shut up," Mukahi jumped over the wall and commenced on following Hiyoshi; everyone else walked through the gates.

"You guys are so slow!" Mukahi complained.

"Forgive us for walking like a human through the gates and not jumping over a damned wall like a frog."

Somewhere along the lines of that conversation (if it could be regarded as such), Jirou fell asleep again and was being carried by Kabaji, Ohtori was desperately trying to break up the glaring contest between Atobe and Oshitari (both of which presumably lost their titles as the kings of cool, the unbeatable king… etc).

"Look! He's entering a burger place!" Mukahi pointed.

"Maybe he has a job?" Shishido wondered.

"Maybe he's seeing a girl!"

They peered into the store, Hiyoshi was indeed talking to a girl. A girl they recognized as a model for a famous Tokyo magazine.

"Dude, HIYOSHI IS SUCH A BASTARD!" Mukahi shouted.

"Shut up!" Shishido covered Mukahi's mouth with his hand.

The girl soon stomped off and someone else entered the restaurant. Someone who was known as a short snarky brat; Echizen Ryoma.

"Ne Yuushi, look!" Mukahi urged, "It's that brat from Seigaku!"

"So it is," Oshitari replied passively.

"What's he doing with Hiyoshi?"

"Eating burgers, it would seem."

Indeed they were… eating burgers that is. In awkward silence they sat, occasionally looking at each other.

"So… how were you ranked?" Echizen asked, attempting to make a conversation.

"First," Hiyoshi replied, "You?"

"Second," Echizen replied shrugging.

"Che."

"By the way, your team-mates are spying on you behind a trashcan."

Hiyoshi stood up and walked out, followed by a nonchalant Echizen. Going to the back of the building to find the trashcan, he found his team-mates not spying on him but arguing amongst themselves. Indeed if they were real spies, they'd be dead by now, but they were not real spies… just spoiled rich kids.

Oshitari and Atobe were attempting to kill each other off with glares, Shishido was arguing with Mukahi while keeping a wary eye on Oshitari and Atobe, knowing he'll suffer later. Ohtori was desperately trying to get both parties to stop fighting, while Kabaji just gave Hiyoshi a "help me" look as he dragged Jirou along.

"Mada mada dane," Was the first thing Echizen said as he saw the regulars.

The attention turned on Echizen for a moment as Mukahi burst out, "HEY YOU'RE DATING!"

"…Took you guys long enough."

"My senpai-tachi are retards," Hiyoshi said.

"No kidding," Echizen replied.

"Let's leave."

"Whatever," He smirked and took Hiyoshi's hand.

The happy couple… if they could be called that with a snarky brat and another snarky mushroom walked out into the sunset.

"That was a total scarred for life moment," Mukahi declared.

No one seemed to hear him, they were totally doing, whatever they're doing. Specifically, Oshitari and Atobe were currently trying to strangle Shishido, Ohtori was trying to save his doubles partner, Jirou was still sleeping and Kabaji was watching Atobe and Oshitari passively, ready to go to Atobe's aid if he ever needed it.

"Oi, did you hear me! HIYOSHI IS DATING ECHIZEN RYOMA!"

"What?" His team blinked at him. "What did you say?"

"…You're lying…"

"DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE THEM, THEY WERE JUST RIGHT THERE!"

"Eating burgers, so?" Oshitari asked.

"What do you mean _so_? They just walked off holding hands!"

"Ugh… what?"

"Remember, Echizen Ryoma… the rookie of Seigaku…? He's dating HIYOSHI!"

"…Are you feeling okay, Mukahi-senpai?" Ohtori felt Mukahi's forehead. "Are you still sick from before?"

"NO! I SAW THEM!" Mukahi glared at Atobe, "YOU SAW THEM TOO RIGHT SHISHIDO?"

"Uck," Shishido was currently unavailable due to the fact that he was just strangled.

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS SO STUPID, WHAT TYPE OF SOUND EFFECT WAS THAT?!" Mukahi yelled at Shishido. "YOU TOTALLY SAW THEM!"

"…"

"Am I the only sane one here?" Mukahi demanded.

"If you're the only sane one here, then we're all screwed," Oshitari said, attempting to drag Mukahi away from the others.

"HEY! WAIT, JUST ASK HIYOSHI! IT'S TRUE!" Mukahi shouted back as he was being dragged off to god-knows-where.

"…"

---

**Epilogue:**

"Wait, you mean they messed up the names and ore-sama actually first?" Atobe asked into the phone.

"No, they messed the numbers, you and Oshitari are first, Shishido is second."

_Oshitari… I'm going to kill you. _

Oshitari sneezed from somewhere on the other side of Tokyo. (Possibly in a love-hotel with Mukahi but that's another story)

* * *

_**A/N: **__Yes, Atobe and Oshitari are tied, I was gonna stick them in third but that would've been too cruel if Jirou or Mukahi beat them, especially Mukahi cuz he's like (still) failing Psychology. This was meant to be a drabble but… I guess it's not anymore… _

_Mah, I wanted Hiyoshi to go out with someone and I settled on Echizen… no clue why._

_Since my internet is being a retard, I edited this myself, yes Ica, I can actually EDIT. Feel shunned._


End file.
